The Fourth Conspirator
by ringspell
Summary: Exactly how hard was it for Merry, Pippin, and Fatty to convince Sam that he must spy on his master? Quite hard with his loyalties to Frodo, his fears of being caught, and a certain brown-haired lass sitting in the corner....


Note: When reading this please keep this quote in mind. "It's Rosie. Rose Cotton. It seems she didn't like my going abroad at all, poor lass; but as I hadn't spoken she couldn't say so. And I didn't speak, because I had a job to do" (_The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King_, pg. 332).

The Fourth Conspirator

Sam Gamgee had a lot of things to think about as he sat drinking his favorite brew at the Green Dragon. The focus of his thoughts, however, were all directed towards the brown-haired lass sitting in the corner of the inn. Sam loved the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed; how she would brush the hair off her cheek; how her delicate chin tilted ever so slightly when she took a sip of ale; and how each drink seemed to invigorate her all the more. He often came to the inn on the pretext of a drink just to see Rosie. He would sit for hours after work at Bag End, content just to watch her and dream of sitting in the same corner. But today he had resolved to make himself visible. In fact, today he planned to ask Rosie's hand. If she consented, then he would resign his job at Bag End to his father so that Rosie and he could have time together to settle down in their own home. Sam thought it a brilliant plan. Yet he had been sitting and watching for a half-hour and had yet to make his move.

Standing up slowly, Sam put his half-finished mug on the table and began in Rosie's direction. She was still laughing and talking. She was so beautiful! Sam quickened his pace. Suddenly Rosie averted her brown eyes and he was looking right into them. Sam froze and panicked. He darted back to his table, where he leaned his elbow against the table, slipped, and quickly took a sip from his mug. Rosie giggled, her cheeks blushing a vibrant red, and turned back to her friends.

"Well that was right and proper," Sam told himself angrily. He felt a fool. He had resolved to speak with her and he would. He leaned forward, looking for the right moment to try again. He fingered the diamond-studded ring in his pocket, which had been waiting to be set upon her finger for weeks. Rosie slowly turned her head in his direction and again their eyes met. Sam leaned back, looking into his empty mug. His cheeks were burning.

"This is silly," he told himself firmly. "If you like this Rosie lass then you just go and tell her so!" He stood abruptly, confidence restored. With giant strides he marched to Rosie's table and-

"Sam!" Sam turned as a rush of cool evening air announced the arrival of Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, Fredegar Bolger trailing behind them.

"Master Merry!" Sam said, stepping quickly away from the table. "Master Pippin! And even Mr. Bolger is here! I wasn't aware that you three were in Hobbiton!"

The three looked at one another. "We came to visit cousin Frodo," Pippin said simply.

"Well he'll be pleasantly surprised. He's not expecting you or else he's said no word to me about it." Sam looked back at Rosie's table, but he had missed his opportunity. He would have to try again tomorrow evening. "If you'll excuse my leaving, I'd best be getting home. There's work to do early up at Bag End. I suppose I'll be seeing you all tomorrow! Good night to you!" He walked towards the door, cursing himself for not speaking to Rosie sooner. The three followed him with their eyes. Then Merry called him back.

"Wait, Sam. Could we have a word?" The Brandybuck spoke slowly and carefully. "We need to know a few, ah, important things regarding Frodo."

Sam was puzzled. "What sort of things Master Merry?"

Merry hesitated. "Could we sit down?" Sam nodded and they sat around a table near Rosie's group. Frodo's friends were looking more serious and hesitant than Sam had ever seen them. He prepared himself for the worst.

After they had each had their first drink (Sam his second only because Pippin had insisted) they seemed more at ease, and though still very serious, no more hesitant. Merry looked Sam straight in the eye.

"Now I'm not going to go beating around the bush, Sam. The main reason we came to Hobbiton was to speak to you. We've a few questions about how Frodo has been acting; what you've noticed while you are working up at Bag End."

"When? Today?"

"Since Bilbo left," Fredegar said quietly.

"You're afraid that Mr. Frodo'll be running after him."

Merry sighed and shook his head. "You cannot pull a screen over your eyes. Correct."

"I was for a while too," Sam replied, "And don't get me wrong! Mr., Frodo has been very restless lately, looking at maps late into the night; walking all the way to the Shire boarders; and my guess is visiting elves in the forest. But he ain't leaving yet. He has considered it many a time and still is but mark my words! He won't go until he's got a reason. The Brandybuck in him is a strong pull to adventure, rather foolhardy in making decisions, begging your pardon Master Merry. But the Baggins in him is sensible enough to keep himself from doing something he'll regret. He still loves Hobbiton and is mighty comfortable in Bag End. He'll go when he has a good, hard reason. More reason than going after old Mr. Bilbo, if you understand me."

Sam's words did not seem to comfort any of the others at the table. They had listened intently and were now mulling everything over. Fatty called for more drinks.

"We are not so sure," Merry started again. "Bilbo did not seem to have a reason, did he?"

"We'll never know, I suppose. I'd say he did. Of course, I didn't know him as well as I do Mr. Frodo, but my guess is he just got itchy for another adventure. Whether that's the case or no, he didn't leave for nothing. Mr. Bilbo was a bit queer, but he wouldn't be one to leave his life behind only because he wanted to. Anyway, he disappeared in such a queer way, how could anyone have known? At least we can expect nothing of that nature from Mr. Frodo."

"That's another thing," Pippin cut in. "Do you know how Bilbo did his little disappearing trick a few years ago?"

"Some wizarding magic by Gandalf is my guess," Sam answered, not seeing where this conversation was going. "No one knows for sure, save for Mr. Frodo."

"I do," Merry said quietly, "And so do Pippin and Fatty here." At the unbelieving stare that Sam gave him, Merry launched into the story of how he had seen Bilbo slipping on a golden ring and disappearing on the road while escaping Sackville-Bagginses. Sam listed, mouth gaping, occasionally sipping at his ale. By the time Merry was finished his head was swirling, though not only from the story that he had just heard.

"We think," Merry continued, "That Bilbo might have passed the ring onto Frodo before he left. You've noticed that Frodo has recently got a habit of fidgeting with something in his pocket? I observed the same thing with old Bilbo, and always in the same pocket that I had seen him take the ring out of!"

"So you're saying-," Sam began slowly.

"We're saying," Pippin cut in, "That if Frodo ever had a reason to leave, as you said, then he could disappear as abruptly and without warning as Bilbo did."

" Exactly. But we need to know for sure whether Frodo really has the ring or not. As well as know all that he is doing and thinking so that it will not come as a surprise if ever he does decide he'll no longer stay." Sam saw the three looking at him expectantly. He raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"So what is it that you're asking me to do?"

"Spy on him!" all three called out at the same time. Sam was appalled.

"Me? Spy on Mr. Frodo? Spy on my master? I owe a lot to him! How could I do such a thing and betray his trust? And I am not trained for such things! I would get caught! I would mess up! And it's not mine to do, sneaking around corners and watching him eating luncheon while I'm supposed to be gardening! I've a job to do up at Bag End and spying ain't it!" He glared at them angrily. They met his gaze desperately. More ale was brought without it being called for. Pippin ventured to speak.

"Please, Sam! Understand. It won't be something silly like watching him eat luncheon! It would be much more important! You won't be doing something unloyal because it is for him as much as it is for us! This magical ring might be harmless but perhaps not. I might not listen to much of what Gandalf says, but I do remember this: 'Magic is a dangerous thing, Peregrin took, and if you use it improperly you yourself might become a dangerous thing.' I'd be frightened for Frodo were he to leave all alone, with a ring of mysterious power at hand. But I am also afraid of what I would think of myself if Frodo came to harm and I knew I could've prevented it. You are up at Bag End all the time! You are perfect for the job. You understand him. Every thing he does and word he says you can interpret. You'll be able to tell immediately if anything is wrong. Please, Sam. For Frodo. For us." Pippin's words were powerful. Sam didn't know what to say.

  
"How long would I be- spying?"

"A few months. A few years. However long it takes for either him to resolve he'll leave or us to be sure he won't."

A few years! Sam felt positively miserable. Now it was his loyalty to Frodo and his friends against his desperate desire to stop work at Bag End and marry Rosie. He again fingered the ring in his pocket. He saw the hopeful faces of Merry, Pippin, and Fatty. He saw Rosie at the other table, now alone and looking eager for conversation. He finished off his fourth mug of ale and watched the world spin around him. He thought of Frodo. What if Frodo left? If he just disappeared and he never saw him again? What if harm came to him that could have been prevented if only Sam had tried? Resole hardened. The diamond ring would have to wait.

"All right. I'll do it." The three younger hobbits were so busy cheering that it took them a moment to realize that Sam had fallen out of his chair. Sam saw them run around the table and kneel beside him. Rosie also noticed and came rushing to his side.

"You had too much to drink, Sam!" she said as she put a wet towel on his forehead.

"I know," he said, waiting for the world to right itself.

Rosie giggled. "Well, do be careful next time! I'm sure these three can take care of you, so I'll see you later!" She kissed him on the cheek and left the inn.

Fatty and Merry helped him up and out the door. Eventually the world stopped spinning and Sam assured them that he would be fine the rest of the way. And even as he walked along Bagshot Row, whistling a tune to the stars, the feel of Rosie's lips lingered on his face and he wondered if he would ever feel their gentle touch again.

Hope you liked it! Sorry the spacing is all messed up! Please review!


End file.
